I'd really love not to make this
I know this should be a blog post, but apparently we're throwing that rule to the dogs, so I might as well ensure more people will see it this way I'd like to begin with saying that I am frankly disgusted with everyone that either has been participating in the recent posts, or has expressed any degree of tolerance towards them. The two posts I am referring by the way are the one on Aphrodite's message wall and the Duskfox post. They are awful, hurtful, and completely uncalled for. And just so I am very clear who I am adressing, Ariang/Kagami, Jenna, Kipper, Sky, Eris, Cleo, Sandstorm, and Amber, you should be completely ashamed of yourselves. Firstly, the post cussing out Aphrodite. Kagami, I am probably the most disgusted with you right now. Being angry is no reason to tell someone they should die, call them very nasty names, and pick their character to shreds. Sure, Aphrodite has character flaws, but we all do. You make fun of Aphrodite for being young and immature when even posting something like this shows that you have zero self and control and act much younger than Aphrodite ever did. The SAMB is created for Aphrodite's age demographic, so please, allow eleven and twelve year olds to be eleven and twelve. I'd like to say more to you, but I know I can control my temper when it comes to people that I may not care for. I suggest you practice long and hard yourself. Secondly, the Duskfox post. This one is even more cutting, since so many people are supportive of it, and also do some more incredibly mature name calling at the bottom. Who gave any of you the sacred privilege to absolutely rail on people who aren't any less flawed than yourself? I don't always appreciate Firefox's commentary and actions, but that is no good reason for making this post. Words hurt guys. You're so much better than this. I can't understand why so many people are okay with breaking down people, insulting them, and making fun of them behind their backs. That's not what the SAMB is about, what the wikia is about, what I thought that you were about. By praising glorified bullying, you have irrevocably confirmed to me that you're completely immature, unkind, and unfeeling. I really thought that a lot of you would never get behind this, but clearly I don't know my friends well enough. I have been made fun of so much for being kind, that I really am desensitized to whatever you want to think of me. However, I do not in any way encourage, practice, or lend any degree of acceptance to mindless bullying like what a lot of you have been practicing. I have a line in the sand, and this is it. I know you also do it on Discord, but I don't go on enough to be able to address that. However, you can certainly count on me to remove all access to the servers, and cut myself off from all of you there. I do not want any part of what you do. I'm also going to leave this wikia, and while I'll stay on the SAMB, this is another huge consideration in my list of reasons to stay off of there as well. You've certainly given me a lot to think about Please make sure that the people listed above all get the opportunity to read this. -Bobcat